


Daryl smiles

by Victoire1708



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl smiles, when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English, so I'd be really grateful if you find any mistakes and comment on them:)  
> Hope you'll enjoy this piece!

Daryl smiles, when she runs to him laughing and trying to put her small arms as wide as possible to wrap him with them.  
Daryl smiles, when she finally goes to sleep beside him and her warm breath touches his neck.  
Daryl smiles, when she finds an old teddy bear and calls him Dixon.  
Daryl smiles, when she cooks her first dinner and burns it in the end.  
But when Judith hugs him and says “Love you, Daddy”, Daryl cries.


End file.
